I Hate You Very Much !
by syaoran no daisuki
Summary: Sakura dan Syaoran – dua teman sepermainan yang sama-sama berjalan di dunia entertaiment. Dua teman sepermainan yang sangat akrab, namun – semua itu berubah karena suatu kejadian. Hn, kejadian apakah itu ?  RnR Wajib ! :P


_**I HATE YOU VERY MUCH!**_

_**OHAYO / KONNICHIWA / KONBAWA MINNA – SAN – TACHI !**_

_**DAISUKI RETURN! * sudah ga tahan dengan perkerjaan yang ada jadi kabur sebentar buat nulis fic dan di munculkan di ffn! Yey! YATTA * plak * ***_

_**WITH A NEW STORY ~**_

_**SEBENARNYA DAISUKI LAGI SEDIH ... KARENA CERITA DAISUKI CUMA SEDIKIT YANG MAU ME REVIEW ... RASANYA SEDIH SEKALI ... TAPI YANG MENJADI FAVORITE DAN FOLLOW ADA ^^**_

_**Dan juga orang-orang yang mau membaca! * liat grafiknya * * hati langsung berbung-bunga ***_

_**JADI DAISUKI GA SEDIH DEH!**_

_**TERIMA KASIH YA SEMUANYA ~ ~**_

_**UNTUK REVIEW , FAV, DAN FOLLOWNYA ^^**_

_**P . S TOLONG BACA CATATAN YANG ADA DI BAWAH.**_

_**~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~**_

_**Disclaimer: CCS **____**CLAMP **_

_**SUMMARY: Sakura dan Syaoran – dua teman sepermainan yang sama-sama berjalan di dunia entertaiment. Dua teman sepermainan yang sangat akrab, namun – semua itu berubah karena suatu kejadian. Hn, kejadian apakah itu ?**_

_**~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~**_

_**SAKURA P.O.V**_

Aku duduk di depan TV yang ada di kamar ku, merasa sangat kesal pada orang sekarang aku lihat

"Ugh! awas kau Syaoran Li! Aku akan melenyapkan mu!" kata ku kesal pada pria yang saat ini sedang di siarkan di seluruh channel di TV. Gelas yang sebelumnya aku pegang pecah karena gengaman tanganku.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

Seseorang mengetok pintu kamarku.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau ada di dalam?" untunglah itu hanya suara Tomoyo sahabat sekaligus sepupuku yang berharga. Aku pun mematikan TV dan berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hai Tomoyo-chan" sapaku dengan senyuman untuk mengalihkan pandangan Tomoyo dari tangan kanan ku, tapi seperti nya itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Sakura-chan! apa yang kamu lakukan ? Kenapa tanganmu berdarah! ?" Tomoyo berteriak kecil sambil memegang tangan kanan ku, aku tertawa kecil melihat ekpresi wajahnya yang sangat cemas.

"Tomoyo-chan, ini Cuma luka kecil saja kok! kamu ga usah segitu khawatirnya"

Kataku masih tertawa kecil.

"Luka kecil katamu? Sakura-chan ini bukan luka kecil tapi luka tersayat pecahan gelas! Kau pasti memecahkan gelas dengan tanganmu kan! ?" entah mengapa Tomoyo selalu mengetahui penyebab sesuatu yang aku lakukan ... Yaaah~ itu lah Tomoyo sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah.

Dia selalu dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada ku dengan hanya melihat keadaan ku saja, sungguh sepupu yang baik ( mungkin ).

"Sakura-chan ... kau menontonnya lagi ya?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Hahahaha...aku hanya bosan jadi aku menonton TV dan ternyata seluruh channel sedang meliput hal yang sama dan membuatku sangat kesal itu saja" kata ku seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang sangat lucu.

Tomoyo menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil P3K di atas laci yang ada di kamar ku, dan mulai mengobati tanganku.

"Nee, Sakura-chan aku tau kalau kau tidak menyukai ini, tapi ma-maukah kau menemani aku besok?" tanyanya gugup.

"Tomoyo-chan, kenapa kau gugup sekali? Kau tau kalau aku selalu bersedia menemani kau kemana pun kau mau"

"Begini, Sakura-chan...Besok...aku...begini..." melihat wajah Tomoyo entah mengapa,-aku merasa kalau ini adalah hal yang buruk untukku... "Begini Sakura-chan...besok ...umm.. kita di undang Eriol untuk datang ke acara di rumahnya...katanya penting" lanjutnya

"Tomoyo-chan kalau kau mau pergi pergi saja, nggak perlu denganku kan ? Lagipula, sepertinya ia akan lebih senang bila yang datang 'kau', bukan 'kita' " kataku sambil mengedipkan mata.

Sambil ber-'blushing' ria, Tomoyo menjawab "Tapi.. dia bilang ingin.. menunjukkan sesuatu pada..kita?"

"Hem.." Aku berpikir sebentar kira-kira apa yang akan di lakukan Eriol padaku, jangan-jangan dia masih marah karena aku kemarin menumpahkan sup ke kepalanya ? Ooh, tentu saja- dengan sengaja.

" Baiklah tapi cuma sebentar kan?" kataku akhirnya.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan. Aku akan bilang padanya"

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Benarkah dia akan datang?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat, dengan mata yang juga se-warna.

"Semoga saja, pacarku bilang kalau dia akan datang sebentar, jadi waktumu sedikit" sahut anak laki-laki lain dengan kacamata biru yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Itu saja sudah cukup untukku..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SAKURA POV**_

"Ah ! Yang ini bagus ! Tapi yang ini juga tidak kalah bagus, sangat manis ! Tapi yang itu juga imut sekali. Tapi yang disana juga akan membuat Sakura-chan menjadi cantik, tapi,- KYAA~"seru Tomoyo dengan heboh sambil mengobrak-abrik lemariku. Aku hanya bisa 'sweatdrop' melihat tingkahnya yang bisa dibilang, cukup _lebay _itu.

"Sakura-chan! Pakai yang ini saja! Aku kira ini yang paling bagus !"ujarnya akhirnya memutuskan. Dan tentu saja, aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pasrah

.

.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tanpa disadari, sang raja timur sudah terbenam dan di gantikan oleh bulan yang bersinar dengan lembutnya. Menemani Sakura yang sedang melamun tak karuan di beranda. Yeah, dua orang tak bertanggung jawab yang sudah mengundangnya itu, - Eriol dan Tomoyo, meninggalkan dan menyuruhnya menunggu disana

"Uh, mereka berdua kemana sih ? Lama sekali.. Bosan.."keluhnya lagi.

"Hai nona. Sendirian ? Mau ku temani ?" tanya seseorang yang mendadak muncul di beranda itu.

"Kamu siapa ?"Sakura mengangkat alisnya dengan heran.

"Aku ? Ehm, salah satu 'top three teen-celeb' untuk tahun. Masa kau tidak tahu ? Wajah setampan ini ?"

"Maaf..apa kau bilang?" kata Sakura memastikan apa yang dia dengar.

"Haah, sudahlah. Kau memang kampungan. Masa tidak tahu denganku. Eh, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi jalan-jalan saja ?"pemuda itu mulai mendekat dan menyusupkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura.

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura terbelalak kaget. Dan sedetik nya lagi, ia sudah mendaratkan tamparan pedas di pipi pemuda kurang ajar tadi.

"Ouch,Sakura kejam sekali di kau, padahal sudah lama tidak bertemu, tapi kau malah menamparku. Dasar, sebegitu kangennya dengan aku yah ? Hee, aku juga kok, _sayang_"

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku? Dan jangan panggil aku 'sayang' ? Aku bukan pacarmu" protes Sakura.

"Sakura ini aku Syaoran! Syaoran Li ingat kan? " kata pemuda itu akhirnya. Seperti ia sadar sandiwara murahannya tadi tidak berhasill.

Sakura terdiam. Dengan mata membesar dan wajah yang agak, -yah, MERAH. Namun menit selanjutnya ia kembali bisa menampilkan mimik datar.

"Syaoran?..Syaoran katamu? Maaf, aku tidak ingat punya teman yang bernama Syaoran. Kau pasti salah satu fansku yang mengaku-ngaku. Maaf sekali"

"Hei ? Aku ini kan juga terkenal ! Buat apa aku nge-fans denganmu ? Dasar, ke ge-er an !"

Bukannya menanggapi, Sakura malah beranjak dan menuju tempat lain- menghindari Syaoran.

Dengan itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan Syaoran yang tidak sempat bertindak, setelah beberapa saat Syaoran sadar dan mulai mengejar sakura.

"Sakura!" teriak Syaoran yang berlari menuju Sakura yang berjalan menuju limosin yang menunggunya si bawah pohon sakura

"Syaoran..aku benci kamu...sangat benci sampai aku tidak bisa memikirkan nama orang lain.. Daikirai !"

TBC(tuberkulosis *plaakk*)

**YATTA! SELESAI!**

**CERITA DAISUKI YANG BARU!~**

**CERITA YANG MUNGKIN AGAK GAJE DAN ANEH TAPI SEMOGA KALIAN MENYUKAINYA~**

**R&R PLEASE.**

**AND SEPESIAL TENGS BUAT MR BETA-ED, AND TELAH MAU MAIN KE RUMAH!, MY DEAR FRIEND! CIVET KEREN !**

**(Civet : buat yang baca the breaker, saya minta maaf karena Update yang berlarut-larut kayak air di kloset *?* =_=. Tapi ntar insyaAllah habis tanggal 15, saya akan update~:D. Baca terus yah ! X3)**

**DAISUKI AKAN BERUSAHA UNTUK ME UPDATE SESERING MUNGKIN...(SEMOGA SAJA)**

**DI SELA-SELA KESIBUKAN YANG TIADA AKHRINYA ( LEBAY!)**

**DAN TOLONG R&R&R .**

**SEBENARNYA BANYAK FIC LAIN YANG BELUM DAISUKI TULIS...**

**KARENA TAKUT HILANG SEMUA IDE BRILIAN *PLAK***

**JADI DAISUKI BERUSAHA MENULIS/MENGETIK SEMUANYA SEBELUM LUPA!**

**KARENA KALAU SUDAH LUPA SUSAH MENGINGATNYA LAGI -.-"a**

**DAISUKI AKAN BERUSAHA ****MERIBUTKAN**** MERAMAIKAN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

**! (SEMOGA BISA)**

**DENGAN CERITA YANG GAJE *PLAK***

**DAISUKI AKAN BERUSAHA MEMBUAT CERITA YANG BAGUS, SEBAGAI AMATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR BERUSAHA LEBIH KERAS ADALAH JAWABANNYA,YA KAN?**

**JAA NEE~**

**MINNA-SAN-TACHI ARIGATO!**

**P.S : HAI : IYA,NANI:APA,:DAIKIRAI/DAIKIRAN:BENCI,ARIGATO :TERIMA KASIH,JAA NEE: SAMPAI NANTI **

**YANG ITU HANYA SEKEDAR INFO SAJA DAN MAAF KALAU ADA KESALAHAN PADA KATA-KATA, DAISUKI HANYALAH MANUSIA YANG SERING BERBUAT KESALAHAN DALAM URUSAN MENGARANG.**

**~LOVE U ALL~**

_**~DAISUKI~**_


End file.
